You know that you're obsessed with Frankenweenie when
by SamApeace
Summary: I came up with this recently,and decided to publish this. This a test to see if you are a true Frankenweenie fan. Hope you guys enjoy it! I would have put this on my profile,but no,because there wasnt enough room. So sorry,ok. One-shot!


**I thought about this recently,so I decided to do this. I would have done this on my profile,but no.**

**Anyways here's a test on "You're a true Frankenwenie Fan".**

**I just finished watching the movie. It's so cool. My favorite line was when Toshiaki was saying: "I know...I know...I KNOW!"**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You that you're obsessed with Frankenweenie when...

You're favorite subject in school is science

You've searched on Google maps for New Holland

You've read lots of Fanfiction about it

You name your dog Sparky

You've begged your parents to let you join the baseball team

You've written a few fanfics about it

You beg your dad to quit his job,and be a travel agent

You're mom reads and vacuums at the same time

You've once made a movie in 3-D

You wish that Dutch Day was a national holiday

You know the 'Praise be New Holland' song by heart

You have t-shirts of Sparky,Persephone,etc.

You have bought all of the Frankenweenie actions figures at Toys R us(they're in the boys collectibles section)

You hate playing baseball

You wish that you're science teacher talks about lightning

You name your hamster Colossus

You were once knocked out by a baseball

You're the best baseball pitcher

You name your cat Mr. Whiskers

You once fell into a man-hole

You wish that your uncle is the major of your hometown

You've once fell off the roof doing a science project

You once pitched a perfect baseball game

You wish that your cat can tell the future

You name your turtle Shelley

You've been to one of the Frankenweenie exhibits(like in Comic-Con,Disney California,Paris,etc.)

You have a Frankenweenie Subway card

You once bought a dead goldfish(lol)

You've met one of the Frankenweenie actors

You use some of the phrases from the movie

You've read Frankenweenie the novel(I have)

You read magazines with photos of Frankenweenie

You name your poodle Persephone

You have pet sea monkeys

You've bought the movie the first day it came out on DVD (I did)

You went to see the midnight premiere

You think that Victor Frankenstein is Victor Van Dort's long lost cousin,brother,etc.

You've once wore your hair in four pig tails

You bought the Sparky costume for your dog

You drew a lot of pictures of Frankenweenie on Deviant Art

You wish that the guys that made Kingdom of Hearts would put New Holland as one of the worlds that Sora,Riku,or Roxas would explore (Seriously people,they already have Halloween Town,so how about New Holland for a change)

You wish that they could make Frankenweenie the video game on PS3,X-box 360,Wii,Nintendo DS,etc.

You have some of the background music on your iPod (I only have the main titles,Game of Death,and The Funeral songs that Danny Elfman did)

You have the Frankenweenie soundtrack by Danny Elfman,and Frankenweenie Electrifying

You have all of the Frankenweenie Subway bags and glow sticks (I only have two,but I'm still looking for the other four bags)

You're favorite Frankenweenie couples are VictorXElsa,SparkyXPersephone,EdgarXWeird Girl,etc.

You talk in person,using some of the characters accents, like Toshiaki's,Nassor's,etc.

You're favorite dinner is fondue

You lost your muffin tin

You have Frankenweenie posters

When you hear someone say "I know",you think of Toshiaki

You're first name is Victor,and you wish that you're last name is Frankenstein

You want to name you're children Victor,Elsa,Edgar,Bob,Toshiaki,Nassor,etc.

You've gone to costume parties,dressed up as one of the characters

You wish that you're science teacher is Mr. Rzykruski

You once had a classmate beg you to be your science fair partner

You're favorite color is green,black,white,gray

Whenever you watch Godzilla,you think of the Turtle Monster

You once wrapped your pet hamster in toilet paper

You wish that your cat can make their omens,like Mr. Whiskers

When you see a dead rat,you think of the Were-rat

You're very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very,very Competative

You're mom once asked you if you wanted French toast or waffles for breakfast

You love to invent things like Victor

You have all of the Frankenweenie merchandise

When you're hanging clothes on the clothes line,you wait for Sparky's shadow to appear

Godzilla...is no longer the King of all Monsters (make way for Shelley)

You doodle Frankenweenie characters on your notebook(I only do that when were done testing)

When you see a windmill,you think of the one from New Holland

You once had a Frankenweenie party (I'm doing that for my birthday)

You wish that they can make Frankenweenie Valentine cards(I want them to do that)

You're little brother/sister,or yourself went out trick-or-treating with one of the Frankenweenie Subway bags (I saw a few kids in my neighborhood with some of those bags)

You crave for the Frankenweenie merchandise on Ebay,or Amazon

You've seen the original Frankenweenie short from 1984

You saw the Frankenweenie Pistachio commercial (I did,and I loved it)

You bought Wonderful Pistachios when Frankenweenie was coming to theaters

You cried when Sparky died in the movie (I did)

You want to bring your dead pet back to life

Whenever you listen to the Gangnam Style,you imagine Toshiaki dancing to it

Whenever you're up at batting in baseball,you hear Mr. Rzykruski's voice in your head,talking to you

You have a 2013 Frankenweenie calendar (I wanted one so bad)

You wish that your neighbor is Mr. Burgermeister and Elsa

You carved Frankenweenie characters on pumpkins for Halloween

You followed Frankenweenie on Facebook,Twitter,etc.

You bought Frankenweenie Disney pins at Disneyland,Disney store,Disney World,etc.

You bought Frankenweenie merchandise at Hot Topic,or at the Disney store

You made a jet pack with soda bottles and had it tested out by one of your friends

You carried a jar full of water and pretended that you have an invisible goldfish

You saw clips of the movie on Youtube

You want to be a travel agent

You made a robotic bucket for mopping

You want to be the major of your hometown

You want to be a scientist

You subscribed to a website that gives you updates on the latest Frankenweenie news

You're friends call you a Frankenweenier,and you don't find that funny

You changed one of your passwords to I heart/or love Frankenweenie!

You make your eyes very wide to look like Weird Girl

You made your back hunched to look like Edgar

When your in a pool,you wait for hours to see if the Sea Monkeys would come out and terrorize your home and town

Your dog plays with baseballs

During the winter times,you wear a Frankenweenie hat that you bought from Hot Topic

You plan to go to San Diego Comic-Con,Wonder Con,New York Comic-Con,etc. as one of the characters

When you're in a windmill,you wait for the vampire cat to show up,and for the place to catch on fire

During a multicultural celebration,you dressed up as the Little Dutch Girl to represent Germany,or another country

You wish that there was a lightning storm every night in your hometown

You're afraid to use Miracle Grow on animals and plants,after seeing the movie

When you go on the Ferris wheel,you wait for the turtle monster to come

After seeing the movie,you wonder on who won the science fair

You're afraid to go to the porta potty's cause you thinks that the Sea Monkeys will come and attack

You have a crush on the girl-next-door

You write sequels about it,on Fanfiction

You're locker is filled with Frankenweenie pictures of the characters

Your user name on Fanfiction,Deviant Art,etc. is one of the characters names

When you listen to the part of Gangnam Style that sings "Oppa Gangnam Style",you switch the words to "Oppa Toshi Style"

You wanted to build a death ray for your science fair project

You gym teacher claims that she "knows" everything about science

You want a Japanese foreign ex-change student in your class(i read on frankenweenie the novel,it says that Toshiaki is a foreign exchange student)

You carry pens/or pencils in your left shirt pocket

You hate your uncle,if he's the major of your hometown

You want a Frankenweenie bedroom

You want your room to look exactly like Victor's

When Christmas/or your birthday is coming,you want Frankenweenie merchandise

You howl like a dog(like how Victor did it in the movie)

You wanted to grad a can of white spray paint,and paint a squiggly line on your black poodles head

When someone annoys you,you start saying "I know",like Toshiaki

When a friend finds something out,they say "I know. I know what you know,what I think you know." And in the end you want them to say "Your dog is ALIVE!"

You drew pictures of Sparky with Zero and Scraps(on Deviant Art)

You drew pictures of Victor F. with Jack S.,and Victor V.(on Deviant Art)

You drew pictures of Elsa with Sally and Emily(on Deviant Art)

You're not afraid to tell people that you love Frankenweenie

In conclusion, "I Heart Frankenweenie!"

* * *

**So there you guys have it! If you have done or want these things so bad,you are a true Frankenweenie fan,like me!**

**Till next time!**

**~SamApeace**

**P.S. R&R,but please no bad flames,constructive criticism is accepted!**


End file.
